


Yuki

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Yuki went to get his car fixed and ran into an old high school friend. How is Yuki going to feel about when Markus tells him his feelings?
Relationships: Sohma Yuki - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter morning on a Friday a black car rolls into your work shop drive and parks up as a tall handsome man with grey hair opens the passenger door and gets out he notice he thanks the man for dropping him off to receive his own car that put in for fix up a few days ago he smiles gently as he starts to approach the garage to talk to someone "Hello I'm here to pick a black ford mondeo" He says softly as he has his paper work already out of his bag

Markus looks up and over to him. "Name?" he asked

Yuki walked closer to the man before him as he says his full name "It's for Yuki Sohma" He says politely before handing you his drivers license as ID

Markus looked at him. "Oh yes, I had that done this morning" he said. "Follow me"

Yuki nodded as smiles "Thank you I hope it wasn't to much trouble for you" He says softly to the man

"Not at all, it was fun to work on" he told him. "My name is Markus Himura"

Yuki's eyes widened when he heard the man's before him name he couldn't believe it they used to be very close friends in High school Markus was one the many few who didn't just want be around Yuki because he was the "prince" Of the school but just Yuki being him "Ah Himura I didn't notice at first who you where I'm sorry for that we went to high school together"

"Oh yes, we did...those damn girls getting snobby whenever someone talked to you, that's why I avoided you" he told him. "What are you studying? I'm doing mechanics, I love fixing cars...this is a little bold but would you like to go out for coffee later?"

Yuki couldn't believe it the same boy would normally be shy was actually asking him to go for coffee with him "Ah course I'd love to do that when your next available and I am studying to become a lecture teacher at Tokyo University"

"I'm free after seven is that okay? Just meet me here and we'll go grab coffee and maybe something to eat" he said softly giving him the total to the bill. "I remembered you from school, so please don't be angry that I have given you a discount"

Yuki smiled as he goes to get the card to pay for the bill "Don't worry about it, I remember you as well but people do change once school finishes I think it would be good to try and reconnect as old school friends " Yuki's faced showed a red blush line after he said that

He nodded and took the card and ran it before handing it back to him. "This is my family's shop, I knew this is what I wanted to do, may I make a confession"

Yuki listened to Markus and what he was saying as he smiled softly "Of course I'm not in any rush" He says with a slight chuckle

"Yuki..." he started to say, blushing as he did so. "There was a point in school before student council I was going to ask you out...but I didn't want to suffer the fanclub wrath..."

Yuki blushed hearing from his old friend "Ah mm I don't know what to say I am shocked and I also feel a little stupid I never noticed you had strong feelings for me" Yuki was honestly shocked at the man's words he didn't know what to say and his heart was racing.


	2. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Markus go out for coffee and Markus buys him dinner as well, Yuki invites him to his home

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything...I'll see you tonight Yuki" he told him giving him the keys to the car

Yuki wanted to shout out that Markus was fine with what he said but he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth "Don't worry it's alright " He smiles softly " I will see you tonight at 7 right " He says taking the keys

He smiled at him before showing him where the car was. "Drive safe Yuki" he told him

Yuki nodded as he smiled gently "See you soon Himura" 

The day past by fast and soon it was to be 7pm Yuki felt as he pulled up at Markus family's workshop as Yuki got out of the car he took a deep breath in and then out as he goes to enter the garage where he first came this morning "Himura" He said softly looking around

His dad came out. "Ah so you're Yuki, Markus has talked about you all day, I'm Kenji his father, come in, Markus is getting ready"

Yuki smiled when he saw Markus's father he showed his respect as he walked closer before entering the house "Thank you I'm glad Himura is excited" As he walked through the hall way he saw pictures of Markus's family up on the wall he smiled as he thought to himself "He must of had a good up bringing with parents that loved him no matter what "With that thought Yuki felt uneasy as he remembered his own parents especially his mother how she used to treat him growing up how restricted he felt Yuki took another deep breath in and then out as thought" Now isn't the time to be remembering things from past " He smiled softly once again as he waited in the hallway for Markus

"So, Markus said you two went to school together and that he remembers a sweet young girl that used to care about you a lot, do you still see her? I don't mean as in dating as in a friend, you don't have to be nervous here" he told him.

"Dad, stop grilling Sohma" he said coming down in clean jeans and a t-shirt that showed off some of his muscle.

"Right, sorry Mark...it's not often you take someone out...mom and I are just making sure you're going to be okay when we move to Yokohama, I know you have school, and the shop"

"Dad...stop, I know you and mom are leaving to go to Yokohama...I've been earning my way for a while, I got this, can I please go now?"

"Yes, yes go, have fun"

Yuki just smiled as looked at you he thought you looked so handsome with what you were you wearing as for the girl your father mentioned it brought a small flash back of when he finally told her how he truly thought

Flash back "Miss Honda there is something that I have meaning to say for a while now" Tohru would look at the young boy before her wondering what he would say to her "I love you or rather it's not the kind of love I thought it was at first.. No it's not that it's more of a motherly way" With that said the flash back ends Yuki smiles because he knows that Tohru is safe and doing well living else were with Kyo "Shall we get go Himura" He says softly offering his hand to take

Markus takes it and walks him out to his car and opens the door for him

Yuki smiles as he steps inside Markus car as he made himself comfortable Yuki naturally felt nervous but he didn't want to make it awkward between the two "Mm so where are you going for coffee" He asked with his prince like smile he has always had since school

“I have a favorite cafe that open until nine, their burgers are amazing”

Yuki chuckled softly as he smiled "Why don't you show me" He looked at Markus as he gave another prince like smile

He took him to his favorite cafe and park getting him out and let him out

Yuki stepped out of the care as he smiled softly " Oh wow this place is cute" He says as looks at Markus

“Yes it’s my favorite “ he said holding the door open for him

The waitress there bowed. “Evening Markus”

Yuki noticed how beautiful the waitress was he smiled softly and stood to wait to be told where to sit "Ah mm which table" He said softly feeling quite nervous

“Your usual booth? Chai tea iced or hot?”

“Yes, hot today and a menu please”

Yuki smiled as he added "I wouldn't mind trying the same as you" He says softly

“Alright two hit chai teas and two chicken tonksu bowls”

“Coming right up” the waitress said as they sat down

Yuki sat across the table from markus Yuki tried to think of something he could talk about so it wouldn't seem awkward for the two of them "Mm so what do you do in your spare time when your not working in the shop" He says

“Ah well...not much really, tonight is rare that I am out of the garage...what about you? Anyone special in your life?”

When Markus spoke of that special someone Yuki suddenly felt a little sad he did have someone but he felt that it would of been better to stay friends with her instead of course they are both still in contact with each other but they don't pass more than a few words" Sadly I don't have anyone like that right but I do have a good friend"

“Maki?” He asked. “Hey Sohma can I tell you something?”

Yuki nodded at the name then looked at you "Of course you can ask me anything Himura "

“I have liked you since high school, I would like to date you and see where this goes...but only if you want too”

Yuki was honestly shocked by the words he was hearing from markus he wouldn't of even thought the same boy he knew from high school would ever speak those non of the less to him " Ah H-Himura mm " Yuki's heart was racing he could feel it within his chest " Yes I would love to " Right after he answered he smiled ever so warmly and then called you by your first name "Markus"

Markus blushed when he heard him say it. 

The food came along with the drinks

“Thanks Ami, dig in”

Yuki nodded with a slight blush as he began to his food " This is amazing " He says smiling softly

“Yeah it is” he said softly and started to eat as well

Yuki smiled as he glaced over at Markus Yuki for once felt complete like a void has been filled he had doubts about the forming relationship he knew things will turn out just fine but maybe it was a good idea that they never dated when he was in school with how things used to be back then "Mm markus I want to thank you for everything"

“For what?” He asked drinking his tea

Yuki had to say exactly everything now he needs to be open " What I mean to thank you for is for being here I'm glad we met again"

“You’re welcome, I am glad we met up too” he said. “Is there anything you want to do after this?”

Yuki smiled softly " If it isn't to much trouble I was wondering if you wanted to finish up the night at my place " He says smiling softly

“Sure” he said paying for the food 

Ami took the card and the check and ran his card and came back. “Here you go Markus” she before looking at Yuki. “This man is to lazy to cook, I hope you can curb his spending”

Markus shook his head. “Hey I don’t come in three times a day anymore “

Yuki he chuckled he knew himself was anything but hazard in kitchen so he often ate out " We should probably get going so we don't hold open the cafe " He says offering you his hand

He took it and stood up. “We’ll go back to my place so you can get your car”

Yuki walked beside his potential lover as he smiled "Ah yes that would be a good idea" He walks Markus's car as Yuki pulls the handle and sits in the passenger seat

Markus closes the door and gets in the drivers side. “Ready?”

Yuki nodded smiling "Yes I am" He sat back and watched as Markus drive the car

“Random question what is your Chinese zodiac sign?” He asked

Yuki's eyes widened when that was suddenly mentioned but none of the less he chuckled and answered "I was born the year of the rat" He says gently

“I am year of the ox, mom says I am stubborn just like my sign...” he said pulling into the driveway

As the pulled into the drive way Yuki smiled as they together over to his car Yuki being the gentleman he was he opened the door for markus "Here you go"

"Thank you, let me grab a change of clothes just in case, I'll be right back" he told him

Yuki smiles as he watches Markus walk up to his house and go inside whilst waiting for Markus to return Yuki felt kind of nervous of what may happen tonight after all he hasn't brought someone back to his place before yes he's has friends over but he hasn't really brought someone back as a lover " I hope things go well tonight" Yuki says smiling as he starts the car to warm it up

Markus came out with his bag and got in the car

The car felt warm and to make sure it stays warm Yuki put up the heating on markus side as he starts to drive away to his flat "Just let me know when your warm enough or if your cold" He said caring about his new lover

They drove towards Yuki's place.


	3. tea and....sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Markus arrive at Yuki's place, Markus can make himself at home anywhere and took over Yuki's kitchen to make tea, Yuki started the ball rolling with a kiss that led to Markus taking Yuki's virginity or did he?

Yuki smiled softly as he kept his eyes on road "I love to read and do gardening I'm trying to improve my cooking although it seems to need a lot of work still" He chuckles softly "And you"

"Cars is my passion, I can garden too, it's something mom told me to do when I get to stressed out, but cooking....I can do that well...dad showed me the ins and outs of cooking...I bake, don't worry about cooking with me around, I'll make sure you won't eat out much, if you promise not to let me eat out a lot either"

Yuki smiled softly "I have an idea, why don't we make a plan that once a week we try and cook for each other a home made meal I'm sure I could learn a lot from you" He says with a slight smirk but warm smile

"I like that idea, I'll have the house to myself next weekend anyways, as you heard my parents are moving out of Tokyo, so instead dragging me along for the ride they decided to leave me here with the house and the shop and with school I'm going to get to stressed out I think... why they couldn't just move to a smaller house here in Tokyo is beyond me"

Yuki nodded listening to Markus as he pulled up just outside the apartment building he lived in "I will help you with you bag" He says softly as he opened the door to let him out

"You don't have to do that" he said. "It's just clothes and bathroom stuff"

Yuki smiled as he smirked "Oh but what sort of lover would I be if I couldn't help you with your bags"

He laughed. "Alright, alright, here you go" he said handing the bag to him

Yuki the bag from his partner as he walked to the doors of the apartment building as short trip in the elevator the two boys arrived "Well here we are" He says as he unlocked the door and let's him go through first

Markus walk through the door thanking him and looked around. "Oh Yuki...this is a nice set up" he told him as he took off his shoes

Yuki took his own shoes off and coat "Ah thank you I guess I can say I have my brother to thank for it he helped me get the place"

He thought back to school with the parent teacher confernces. "Long silver white hair?" he asked as he went into the kitchen

Yuki chuckled "Yes that's him" Yuki followed him into the kitchen as he leaned against the counter " Would like some tea Markus?" He asked softly

Markus started to make the tea. "He seems, how do I put this nicely...a little extra sometimes"

Yuki chuckled "Yes that is true but he is family and although we don't always see eye to eye I do have a lot to thank him for"

“Yeah, like my parents...not to be nosy but if your lease is almost up I have a few extra rooms if you like to share a place”

Yuki blushed as he told the man before him "I couldn't intrude like that it's your parents home" He says softly before taking a seat

“Well no it’s mine, they finalized everything today...the house is all paid off and I pay them five hundred a month that way it helps with their property taxes” he told him serving him tea

Yuki smiled softly "Mm I guess we could try that way we can look after each other more" He says softly as he take the tea cup into his hand

“Sounds good, but Saturday you’re coming over so I can cook for you, you can bring extra with you if you want”

Yuki blushed more "Markus thank you so much" He stands and walks closer to the boy in front of him as he cups the boy cheek and places a soft kiss onto the man's lips

Markus was a little surprised but kissed him back

Yuki wasn't expecting the boy to kiss him back but he was happy that they did "Mm I should show you where to sleep I have spare room if you want to stay there for the night if not you can" He blushed as he got nervous "You can always share a room with me"

“Calm down Yuki, we can cuddle and kiss, it’s not time to go to the next step”

Yuki blushed a deep red knowing what Markus meant "Ah I'm sorry markus I didn't mean to make you feel like your being rushed"

“It’s okay Yuki, it will be special when we do have each other”

Yuki blushed more as he placed his arms around his lover "Yes very special"

Markus kissed him again

This Yuki kissed Markus deeper than before his hand holding him close

Markus was getting hard and fighting the urge to have his way with him

Yuki felt his whole body heating up he pushes Markus against the counter as he presses his body against his as Yuki moves to kiss Markus neck

Markus picks him up and carries Yuki to the living room while kissing him

Yuki blushed more as he picks up all of a sudden by his lover he held onto Markus as he keeps kissing his neck softly

He lays him on the couch and kisses him more

Yuki wrapped his arms around his lover as he blushed enjoying the kissing when suddenly Yuki let out a small moan when Markus moved to kiss his neck "Ahm"

He was really trying to hold himself back. “Yuki...”

Yuki looked at Markus as he managed to get some words to come out his mouth "Mm Markus are you alright"  
“I want you...can I have you?” He asked

Yuki's heart was racing when heard markus say that was his first time actually going to be with a man he was nervous but he couldn't lie he wanted him to " You can have me love you can have all of me " He says cupping markus cheek

“Strip and I will be right back” he said going to the door where his bag was and grabbed the condoms and lube. Markus was very nervous...Yuki’s fan club would flip if the saw this

Yuki was nervous of what was about to happen but it was like he couldn't control his hands he took off his pants first leaving his boxers on as he undoes his shirt leaving it open he watched markus like a hawk to make sure everything was going to be alright

He came back stripping down to just his boxers as well, seeing Yuki nearly all the way naked made him hard again, Yuki could see the bulge in his boxers

Yuki blushed hard noticing Markus's package as he slowly removes his own shirt "Mm I'm a little nervous" He says softly

"I am too" he said slowly taking off his boxers showing how big he was

Yuki blushed he was even more nervous now he didn't want to take his boxers off it was clear that the man before looked more manly than his feminine body but none of the less he slowly slipped off his boxers revealing everything he was "Ah mm how should we start this is all new to me "

"Well, now I came prepared, I will go slow and at anytime you want to stop we will, agreed?" he asked. "But we have to trust each other"

Yuki nodded hearing the words of his lover "Ok I trust you" His heart was racing still as moved over on the couch so that markus had room to move "Tell me what I mean I can do as well"

“Relax” he told him putting the condom on and the lubed Yuki’s hole. “Relax and breath”

Yuki felt cold lube upon his hole it felt strange and he knew what was coming after "Ok I will" He takes a deep breath in and then out as he tries to slow down his nerves

“Good, just breathe and relax” he said softly as he moved a finger in helping to relax him

Yuki felt Markus finger moving in and out of him it hurt slightly but it wasn't uncomfortable it was actually feeling good "Mm" Yuki moaned softly as he closed his eyes half way watching his lover work his magic

Markus leaned over and kissed him as he fingered him

Yuki moaned into the kiss as the two kissed Yuki's hips where moving all on their own gently against Markus "Ah love it feels good"

He pulled his finger out and slowly pushed himself into his hole, stopping so Yuki could adjust and only moved when he was told to go forward

Yuki grabbed Markus by the shoulders as he felt the pain shoot through him Markus wasn't exactly small he was big and Yuki felt it "Ah mm i-it hurts" He says softly

“We can stop, I did promise that”

“Yuki...do you want to stop?” He asked out of concern

Yuki blushed "No it's ok don't worry" He says whilst breathing heavily

"I'm going to push in more"

Yuki nodded he knew it may hurt more but he didn't care he loved this man so much "I'm ready" He says with a sweet moan

Markus pushed in a bit more

Yuki gripped onto Markus as he suddenly let out a loud moan "Ahh mm"

He waited for Yuki to tell him to move in more

Yuki blushed as the pain started to go as he looked up at Markus " Please move love"

He pushed all the way in and slowly moved in Yuki

Yuki could feel every inch of Markus as he moved in and out of his entrance Yuki could control his body as his hips start to move with Markus every time he thrusts into Yuki

"Oh god Yuki...you feel amaing" he said wrapping his legs around him

Yuki's legs locked around Markus's hips as he moaned softly feeling amazing "Ah you to it feel so good" He says in between moans

He leaned down to kiss him. "I'm to cum soon Yuki..." he said as he started to pant

Yuki grinded his hips into Markus as he moaned "Ahh me to"

Markus came hard while kissing him

Yuki did also as his cum hit Markus's chest as Yuki road out his orgasms "Aahh"

“Are you okay Yuki...?” He asked softly stroking his cheek

Yuki smiles as he pants heavily "Y-yes love I'm alright that was amazing"

He slowly pulls out and kisses him again.

Yuki wrapped his arms around his lover "I love you" He said softly

"I love you too Yuki, I want to be with you forever"

Yuki blushed as well "The same for me as well"

"When your lease is up...I want you to come live with me, I don't want to be without you Yuki"

Yuki blushed as he says to his lover "That would be lovely having someone around me but honestly money isn't a problem so if you ever need anything just ask me " He says kissing his lover

"Okay, but I would still like you at my home, especially if one day we may want kids"

Yuki blushes how could he say no to all he ever wanted was a family of his own so could give them a life he never got to have " Ok I will move in with you my love" He says softly

Markus smiled and kissed him more. "I'm so happy we reconnected"

Yuki blushed more "Yes so am I, I'm glad I met you"

"I'm glad I met you too"


	4. hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Markus popped Yuki's "cherry" he decided to cook for him. Will Markus push this relationship to the point he asks Yuki to marry him?

He smiled and kissed him. "I can make you a snack if you are hungry my dear, or if you want to nap that's good too"

Yuki did feel hungry and thought something on his stomach would make him sleep better "I would love to try your cooking"

"Great" he said smiling at him. "Do you have food in the house?"

Yuki nodded "Yes I should have something we can have" He says smiling as he gets his clothing back on he tries to stand up but suddenly he falls back down feeling the after pain of having sex for the first time "Ah" He says as he falls back

Markus catches him. "Hey rest, I will look around the kitchen" he told him

Yuki blushed feeling embarrassed by what just happened "Ah I'm sorry maybe it is best that I stay out of the kitchen"

"It's fine, I'll look around, don't be embarrassed dear okay? I love you even if you can't move right now"

Yuki blushed more but covered it with a small chuckle "As I love you too"

He walked into the kitchen and found some thawed hamburger

Yuki smiled his apartment was an open plan so he could see from the sofa, the kitchen "Oh your making burgers I'm guessing I tried to make some but I ended up burning them instead but they tasted good" He says chuckling

Markus laughed and found some fries and a veggie in the freezer. "Alright, it's not much but it's something" he told him

Yuki smiles "I'm sorry about that I don't often eat at home" He says as he blushed slightly

"It's alright, don't worry about it, I'll make sure you eat at home if you can keep me home" he joked. "I like to eat out a lot, it's not often I get to cook for someone" he said preheating the oven

Yuki smiled softly as he had an idea " How about we make a promise that we eat meals together and to have at least one home cooked meal a day " He says softly

"Sounds good" he said putting the fries in the oven

Yuki smiled softly as he watched his lover cook " Thank you for everything " He says with a smile

"You're welcome dear, I'm sorry I didn't warn you I was so big"

Yuki blushed as his lover mentioned " Oh haha it's alright " He says chuckling "I'm glad we did it"

He smiled and finished up dinner as the fries cooked

Yuki smiled watching him as he thought to himself how lucky he was

Markus brought in the food in. "Here you go dear, hope you like it"

Yuki smiled softly as he looked at the plate "This looks amazing love" He says as he places kiss on Markus cheek

Markus blushed and sat down next to Yuki. "Thank you, I hope you enjoy it" he said taking a bite. 

As he ate he sat deep in thought, he wanted to be engaged to Yuki as soon as possible but didn't want to spiral the relationship that fast, but he had waited a while to be with Yuki, he saw a future with Yuki before Yuki saw one with him. He loved him since Junior High but the feelings got stronger as the years passed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cooking and talking Yuki tells Markus it's time for bed, does Markus sleep in his own room or will he room with Yuki?

Yuki looked at Markus as he smiled softly as he moved closer to Markus "What's on your mind love"

"Hmm? Oh...well...I...." he stumbled over his words, which wasn't like him. "Yuki....I've liked you since the beginning of Junior High, towards the middled of 7th grade I fell in love with you....but high school I knew I wanted to marry you...I don't want to rush you with marriage, you can always say no, I would understand" he said softly

Yuki blushed hard he didn't know what to do say or do " L-love mm lets see how things go" He says kissing him softly "Marriage can be in the future I want to enjoy our time together and discover new things"

He nodded. "I would like that too...but that's how I've felt about you..." he said softly

Yuki sat his plate on the table in front of him as he cuddled up close to markus " Maybe I felt that way to but I wasn't aware of it until now "

Markus held him close, he was scared he was going to screw up this relationship with Yuki. He was trying to go slow from the get go but that didn't work. He looked at the man sitting next to him, his heart started to beat faster, he couldn't believe he was here cuddling up to the one he fell in love with years ago, it was like a dream he didn't want to end

Yuki smiled leaning his head on markus chest "I love you"

"Hey, Christmas is coming up in a few weeks, I would like to exchange small gifts with you, if you be okay with it" he said softly

Yuki blushed "Oh you don't need to do that but mm I would love you come Christmas shopping with me"

"Sure, we can go tomorrow" he said. "Eat" he told him

Yuki smiles as he nodded "I can't wait" He says before picking up his plate again and starts to eat the food in front of him "Mm this is amazing love"

"Thanks" he said nibbling as he wasn't really hungry at the moment

Yuki soon finishes his dinner as he looked over at his lover "Is everything alright"

"Yes, everything is fine, I don't eat much usually...I usually eat one to two times a day...so this is actually a lot for me" he told him

Yuki nodded as he kisses Markus cheek "You should eat more so you can keep your strength up"

"I'm not really hungry yet, I will when I'm hungry I promise"

Yuki smiles softly "Alright" He stands as he collects the plates and puts them in the dishwasher "We should get some sleep" He says with a soft chuckle

"Sure, point me the way to the bathroom" he said smiling at him

Yuki stands he takes his hand showing him the way the bathroom that was just next door to his bedroom. "Here you go"

Thank you" he said going in and changing and brushed his teeth

Yuki would notice that Markus didn't wear boxers under his night pants as it was more comfortable for him to sleep that way, Markus was also shirtless

Yuki blushed as he guessed that markus had no boxers on as he gathered up his clothing "I will wash these for you" He says with a smile after Markus was done in the bathroom Yuki got change into his pj's that where traditional just like his clothing sense was as he also brushed his teeth and washed his face then Yuki walked into his room to see Markus sitting already in bed he walks over to Markus "Mm I'm happy right now I feel complete"

"I do too...I need to tell you something about me...I get jealous of people I don't know talking to those I love....I also get possessive about the people I love and care for, so...I don't mind you talking to other men especially if it's for school or your family...but I can't do it if someone is seriously flirting with you in front of me...I am afraid I would punch them...I'm an only child, so what's mine is mine, I don't share" he told him looking down

Yuki moved closer to Markus as he leans over kissing his cheek "Ssh don't worry I'm yours alone I will calm you down when you feel that way" He says as he kisses him once more

He kissed him back. 'I hope so' he thought to himself. "Alright, let's sleep" he told him

Yuki curls up to Markus placing his head on Markus's chest as he smiles softly "Sweet dreams love"

"Sweet dreams dear" he said holding him close as he fell asleep.

Markus felt happy and complete to have Yuki by his side, for Christmas he was going to get Yuki a promise ring.


	6. meeting Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night of them being together was great, enter Haru and Markus is set off by Haru. Both are year of the ox, will they get along or will Markus's jealousy get in the way?

The next morning Markus was up early making Yuki breakfast

Haru knocked before coming in. "Yuki, come on man!" he called to him.

"Excuse you? Who the hell are you to come into this house uninvited?" Markus questioned, his temper rising.

Haru looked at him and went to find Yuki. "Yu-kun, let's go"

Yuki was half asleep as he walked into the living room "Ah Haru I forgot you normally visit on the weekends" He looks over at Markus and noticed he looked annoyed "It's alright love he's my cousin"

Markus turns and goes to the kitchen to finish cooking for Yuki and himself

Yuki looked at Haru "I'm sorry if he was rude to you he means well he just doesn't know you yet"

"It's fine, come on, my treat for breakfast"

Markus was finishing up breakfast for Yuki and grabbbed his bag and wen to get dressed, he was very upset.

Yuki walked over to markus as Haru was sat in the living "Love you don't have to leave"

“Yuki remember last night when I said I have a hard time controlling my temper? I want to punch him...”

“Then punch me, promise I will win” Haru said 

Markus looked at Yuki. “Yeah, I better go”

Yuki stood in between them "Please stop I promise things will be alright" He says trying to stop the two from fighting

He pulled Yuki closer. “Your food is ready” he said 

Haru looked at him. “Yu-kun a proper introduction please” Haru said

Yuki looked at Haru "Ah I'm so sorry, Haru this is my partner Markus please get along with him" He says with a soft smile "Markus as I said this is Hatsuharu Sohma my cousin"

“Alright Yu-kun” Hatsuharu said

Markus looked him over and nodded. “Let’s go eat” he said

Yuki sat at the table with Markus as Haru found his gaming system and hooked it up to play "Love is everything alright?"

“Thanks” he said as he started to eat. “Which zodiac is he?” 

“I’m an ox you moron”

He looked at Yuki like he was going to strangle Haru

Yuki reached over to Markus as he touched his lovers hand "Haru please play nice" He says with a nervous chuckle

“Fine” Haru said

Tohru texted him. “Hey Yuki”

Markus was getting jealous

Yuki checked his phone for once as he texted back to Tohru "Hello there" 

Yuki looked at Markus he looked like he was out explode so Yuki got up from his chair and kissed his cheek "Your the only one I have eyes for" He says in his lover's ear

Markus nodded. “Who’s texting you?”

“Just checking on you making sure you’re doing well, Kyo and I are in town getting groceries” she said 

“Yu-Kun are we going out today? We did have plans”

Yuki did feel like he was awkward position he wanted to spend time with everyone but he couldn't so he decided to spend a little time with Haru and hopefully Markus will learn to get along with him after all they both are caring 

Yuki texts Tohru back "That's great I'm glad you two are safe and doing well" He sent the text as he looks at Markus "I was just texting an old friend of mine love and I was wondering why don't we all play some video games together then later me and you could out for dinner and do some Christmas shopping" He says with a soft smile

"Um...I'm not a gamer sorry, I need a change of clothes if I am staying the night again..."

Yuki nodded as he looks at his lover "We can go later for some I will drive you" He goes to Markus as he looks into his eyes "It will be alright I promise Haru is a good person"

"I believe you, but really visit with your cousin, I can go work on a couple of cars" he said. "I don't get along with others that are year of the ox...please Yuki...I can go and you two can spend time together and pick me up later and we'll go shopping, okay? I love you, but I can't be in the room with him"

"Just let him go Yuki, we don't need him here, we'll go out and have our own fun" Haru said

Yuki was starting to feel stuck on what he should do he loves markus he's and Haru was family but he just wanted the two to get along "Mm I just want you both to try and get along I don't want you to leave Markus"

“Then find me something to do....go shopping with him and I will start dinner”

Haru came up behind Yuki and put his head on his shoulder. “He is a big boy, if he wants to leave he can”

Yuki looked at Markus he knew Markus was upset "If your honestly alright with it love" He says worried

“Yes, I am alright with it” he said kissing him deeply

Yuki kissed Markus back as he went and got changed leaving the two boys alone

Markus packed his bag and headed out not wanting to be in the same room with Hatsuharu.

As Yuki suddenly rushed his buttons on his shirt he had done up "Do you really have to go love" He says with slight sadness in his voice

"I will be back soon" he promised

Yuki didn't want him to leave but he let him do so soon time passes and it was time for Haru to leave as soon as Haru left Yuki took out his phone and began to ring Markus.

Markus answered. “Hello dear, I am at the store getting something for dinner I will be there soon”

Yuki smiled whilst he heard Markus's voice "Ok love be here soon I miss you already" He says with a soft chuckle

“I miss you too” he said softly

Yuki smiled as he listened to his lover they both soon said to each other they will see them soon as soon as Yuki placed the phone down he went and got into the shower as he thought about Markus he has never felt this happy in a long time.


	7. More sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Markus left, he went to home to his car and some clothes, he then went to the store to get dinner and drinks before coming back to Yuki. Will Yuki have him? Or will they end up fighting about Haru?

Markus checked out and got flowers for Yuki as well and apple cider and went back to Yuki’s

When markus arrived Yuki had fell asleep under a blanket on the sofa he looked so peaceful and even had a smile on face

Markus came in and kissed him softly. “Hey babe”

Yuki slowly opened his eyes when you noticed it was his lover he brought his arms up as he hugged markus to him " Mm I've missed you " He says sleepy

“I missed you too, I got dinner and apple cider, oh and enough close until Monday”

Haru texted him. “Hey Rin ask you to dinner tonight, can you make it?”

On top of that text Kyo texted him. “Rat boy, Tohru wants to make you dinner soon”

“Popular tonight aren’t you?” He laughed

Yuki chucked as he answered them both back   
To haru " Ah I'm sorry haru Rin I will join next time " 

To kyo "Tell Tohru she can if she wants to cook another time for because something else has came up tonight that's if you can manage to say this this correctly you stupid cat" 

He then places his phone down and kisses his lover "I'm happy you made it love"

“Alright, have fun with your boy toy” Haru said 

“Tohru, Yuki said another time”

“Sure okay” she said

“Just as I promised” he said kissing him back

Yuki ignored the other messages as he wanted to spend the night with markus he placed his arms around Markus as he kissed him "I'm sorry that I caused a little trouble today"

“You didn’t cause any trouble, I was going to make you breakfast in bed, have you again, then lunch, shopping and dinner out and then you could’ve had me, then bed...that was the plan”

Yuki blushed as he touched markus lips "Don't worry there is still time love"

“I have been waiting to have you again...after that we’ll eat and you can have me”

Yuki blushes "Yes I will have you" He says with a chuckle

“Can I have you first babe?”

Yuki blushes "Mm maybe" He says winking at his lover

Yuki fell right back into the sofa as he placed his arms around his lover as he begins to kiss him

Markus kissed him back and undresses Yuki and himself

Yuki turned so that he was on top "My turn this time" He says as he leaves a trail of kisses down Markus's neck

Markus moaned softly. “Mmm” he said exploring his lovers body

As Yuki went down more he took his lovers member in his mouth as he swirles his tongue around it "Mm"

Yuki tried to take all of his lover inside his mouth as he uses his throat to go deeper

Markus gripped the couch as he grabbed his hair trying not to pant, he didn’t want to cum yet

Yuki then moved away as he grabs the lube "Want me to use a condom love?" He says with a wink

“Oh yes, please”

Yuki first placed some lube on his fingers as he placed one finger inside his lover "How is it love?"

“It feels good” he said moving his hips

Yuki looked into his lovers eyes " Good ik glad you like it " He says as he adds another finger moving them inside him

“Mmm, Yuki...be inside me...”

Yuki pulled his fingers out of him as he placed a condom on his own member as he got into position "Are you ready love?" He says looking into Markus's eyes

“Very ready” he said looking up at him

Yuki smiles as he pushes slowly into his lover "Mm tell me if it hurts" He says kissing his lover

“I will” he said moaning. “Mmm”

Yuki pushed more into his lover as he kissed Markus "Mmm"

“Oh yes...so good”

Yuki starts for move himself in and out of Markus as he also moaned "Mmm love"

"So good, fuck me..." he told him looking up at him

Yuki thrust harder into his lover " Ahh love you feel amazing "

Markus moaned loudly. "Oh God Yuki....mmmm"

Yuki could feel himself almost there as he moaned and kissed his lover "Mmm"

"Cum baby, I'm about too" he said rubbing himself

Yuki thrusts deeply into Markus as he moaned his name "Aaah Markus" As he let is loud filled his lovers hole

He came hard and his cum hit him in the face

Yuki road out his orgasm as he moaned loudly "Ah mm love"

"Mmm, so good baby"

Yuki pulled out of his lover as he layed on markus chest panting "Mm that was so good"

Markus panted as well. "That was amazing babe, but I have a confession to make...I have toys at home that I have been using to stretch myself, been playing with different ones, but nothing compares to the real thing, I'm suprised you took me as far in as you did, that felt amazing too"

Yuki blushed hearing about this "It's alright love maybe one day you could use them on me I've never tried anything like that but I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"When you move in with me I will be more than happy to use them on you, but for now we eat"

Yuki chuckle "Yes how about we wash up together first" Yuki says with a slight blush

"Yes, let's do that"

Yuki stood up as he helped Markus up "Come on love" He says smiling

He smiled and kissed him before going to the bathroom with Yuki

Yuki turned on the shower as he placed his arms around Markus as he kisses his lover softly

“I love you Yuki”

"I love you to Markus" With that said Yuki led Markus to the shower there was a shower stool that could be used so Yuki sat on it as he let the water run down him

Markus watched him and washed his back. “I bet your fan club would flip if they saw you now”

Yuki looked up at markus "I bet they would but I may not notice because I'd be looking at you the whole time"

“I’d be looking at you too” he said getting on his knees and took him in deep

Yuki blushed feeling the warmth of Markus's mouth around his manhood "Mm love" The heat of the shower felt great as well

He took him all the way in swirled his tongue around on him and reached between Yuki’s legs and played with his balls

Yuki blushed as he took a hold of his lovers hair as he moaned "Ah baby that feels good"

He came up slow and went back down on him

Yuki could feel everything that his lover was doing he could help it but admit this was perfect "Ah love I'm almost there"

He continued encouraging Yuki to cum

Yuki moaned as he tugged on Markus's hair "Ahh baby" He says as he reaches his climax and his load goes into his lovers mouth

Markus took it all in and swallowed it

Yuki pulled out of Markus's mouth as he looks at his lover "That was amazing" He says blushing

Markus blushed as well. “It felt amazing when you did it to me, I thought you deserved the same”

Yuki blushed as well "Well mm I enjoyed it love"

“You’re the perfect size” he said kissing him softly

Yuki smiles as he finishes up in the shower "Let's cuddle in bed love" He says softly

“Let’s eat first then cuddle” he said

Yuki nodded "Of course" he says as he gets dressed and sits on the sofa

Markus follows and sits. “I hope you don’t mind cider, alcohol makes me black out and violent”

Yuki smiled softly "I don't mind at all but I don't drink that much myself apart from on special occasions" He says looking up at his lover

He kissed him and fed him. “I can’t wait to be with you all the time”

As they sat and ate they talked about the future and what it held for them, when they were done eating and everything was cleaned up they went to cuddle for the night, with Markus having Yuki before bed.


	8. Who's your man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus went shopping after school and ran into Mine and Ayame, was surprised when Ayame bought groceries, he is teaching Yuki to cook, how does Yuki do on cutting veggies?

Yuki blushed as he looked up at his lover " It's quite embarrassing but I'm not a cook " He days with a chuckleYuki laid down on the sheets of the bed as he looks up at his lover "I love you so much"

“I love you too, I am not leaving you, I will never hurt you or cheat on you” he promised him laying next to him

Yuki laid his head on on Markus's chest breathing in his lovers scent "Mm I promise the same I want to stay with you forever"

Markus held him close as he started to fall asleep. "Forever" he mumbled

Yuki soon fell asleep after him he dreams about the two of them getting married and having children in the future

Markus was up early the next day and got ready for the day

Yuki as normal was sleeping in he isn't a morning person

He was make breakfast and stuck it the microwave and left a note for him and left

Yuki woke up and noticed Markus was no where to be seen he felt lonely as he found the note markus left as he read it said

“Babe, my classes end at one and I will be back by six”

Yuki smiled softly reading the note as he ate breakfast and went to university the day past fast at university and soon Yuki found himself driving home from his part time job at his brother's store. It was strange working at his brother's store but what else could? Yuki do to thank his brother for helping him get his place and most of all being his voice when he couldn't speak out and say what he really wanted to so when Ayame offered him the job it took it right up soon Yuki was pulling up at his own drive way as he walked into his flat and sat down right away "What a day" He said smiling softly

By six Markus was pulling up as well and brought groceries with him. “Babe?”

Yuki heard his voice as he opened his eyes "Mm welcome back love" He said softly

“Can you help me please? Did you eat the food I left for you in the microwave this morning?”

“Groceries, this is for the week”

Yuki blushed as he helped his lover "Awe you didn't have to how much to I owe you, yes I did"

He looked at him. “Um nothing Mr. Extra bought it”

Yuki smiled as he put away the groceries "Thank you love"

“You’re welcome, what do you want for dinner?”

Ayame texted Yuki. “Little brother, who is the delightful man I met today? He called me extra”

Yuki smiled looking at Markus "I wouldn't mind a rice dish" He said softly as he looked at his phone 

And replied "He is my partner don't get any ideas we are taking things steady and seeing how things go" He says as he places his phone down

“Sure, let’s go we’ll make it together”

“Well he seems good for you, he blushed when he talked about you, and I am happy for you, when you marry him I want to make your outfits”

Yuki smiled as he looked at his lover "Of course I'd love to do that with you" He says as he heard his phone go again as he replied back

"You can make them but I'm not wearing a dress and don't embarrassed me but mm thank you brother "

“We will all discuss it” he said 

Markus waited for him to come in the kitchen

Yuki soon came into the kitchen as he looked at his lover "Ok love what would you like me to do first"

He put an apron on him. “First roll up your sleeves and wash your hands”

Yuki rolled up his sleeves and began to wash his hands "Alright baby"

"So next I will start the rice as we chop the meat and veggies"

Yuki nods as he smiles and starts to try and chop up the veggies Yuki felt nervous he's normally a wreck in the kitchen but so far so good "I think I'm actually getting the hang of this" He says as he almost shaves a carrot to the little tooth picks

Markus looked over and smirked going up behind him with a new carrots and showed him how to do it. "The carrots are cute babe, but not quite what I was looking for" he said kissin his cheek. "Great try though"

Yuki blushed "Really haha I'm happy your teaching me" He says softly as markus hand guides him

"Yes really, there you go you're getting it" he said, his breath on his neck

Yuki felt his body heat up if Markus keeps being like he doesn't know if he can keep standing "Thank you love" He says as he starts to finish off the veggies

"You're welcome" he said starting the meat

Yuki helped set the table was he turned for Markus "What else would you like me to do?" He says softly

"Well, you got everything we need so now just sit back and relax"

Yuki smiled softly before giving his lover a peck on the cheek as he sat down at the table

He sat watching Markus cook, it was like a dance for him, everything had a time, rhythm, harmony...it was beautiful and perfect to watch him


	9. Talking about family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just finished dinner and they are talking. Which family members is Markus going to get along with?

Markus finished up dinner and smiled. "Here we go"

Yuki saw the dishes and he couldn't believe that he helped make this "It's wonderful love thank you"

"No, thank you for the help much faster with 2 people instead of one"

Yuki blushed as he nodded and tried the food "Mm it's amazing"

"Yes it is" he said smiling at him. "It tastes amazing, thank you for your help"

Yuki smiled "You're welcome" He soon finishes eating the food that he help make 

"Well then, that was really good, who was texting you?" he asked

Yuki looked at markus as he took the plates to wash " My older brother was he said he saw you today"

"Yes, he did, he bought our groceries, I told him he didn't have too but he decided he needed too"

Yuki smiled "That was really kind of him but I do tell him I'm an adult now I can do those things but I guess it's not option when he is around" He says as he chuckles

"No, I told him we were fine, but he said he needed to do it...I wasn't going to argue with him, he had a cute girl with him"

Yuki smiled softly "That would be Mine she's his shop assistant and partner they're married" He says with a chuckle "There are like two peas in a pod"

“She wanted to dress me up...”

Yuki's eyes widen "Mm well I can see that happening if we are both together we wouldn't have a choice she would be all for it" He says as he chuckles

He smiled and took Yuki’s dish to the kitchen. “She seems happy with Ayame”

Yuki helps wash the dishes "She is when they first started to date my brother couldn't help but call me and start talking about it" Yuki says with a smile "I'm glad he found someone"

“Me too, I have a feeling I am not done meeting your family”

Yuki smiled softly "No your not there is a good few of us " He says as he kisses Markus

He kisses him back. "Any like your cousin? Because I can't handle others that are close to my attitude, I almost took out your cousin..." he told him.

Yuki looked at Markus "I think you may clash with a few but others are alright" He says softly

"Like who? I don't clash with Mr. Extra, he's just funny"

Yuki looked up at Markus "I have a cousin that's the same age as me his name is Kyo and when we were younger and living together we used to always fight I'd win but when we had our last fight he beat me and that's it I let him win and then him and my close friend Tohru went to live away from the rest of the Sohmas I see them now and then but not as much when I was younger" Yuki says smiling softly "Kyo has quick temper but I don't think if Tohru is around he would do anything"

He nodded. “Okay...Tohru...Tohru...the ditz from school? Big blue eyes always had a ribbon in her hair?”

Yuki chuckled "Yes I'm not sure if you knew but she lived me and my other two cousins"

“No your home life wasn’t my business then...now it is my business, because you’re my boyfriend and I love you”

Yuki placed his around Markus "And I love you to that's why I'm being open with you"

“I appreciate that babe” he said holding him. “You got flustered when I was helping you cook”

Little did Yuki know that Markus was planning on asking him to marry him that night, he had it planned out how to ask him. But when does life go according to plans?


	10. Big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for Markus and Yuki to meet up, but Markus knew he was going to marry Yuki..will he pop the question? Will Yuki say yes?

Yuki blushed again "Mm I couldn't help myself you were close to me"

“Do I get you flustered?”

Yuki blushed as he put his face into Markus's shoulder "Yes love you do"

He leaned closer to him. “Now what do you want me to do?”

Yuki looked up at Markus "Stay with me forever" He says softly

“Marry me Yuki” he said

Yuki's eyes widened in shock as he touched his lovers cheek "I love you Markus I will marry you"

He kissed him softly. “I will get you a ring” he promised

Yuki blushed as he could feel his heart racing. "I can't wait love" he says as he kisses Markus.

"Call your brother I kow you want to share the news"

Yuki looked up at Markus. "He will be over te moon, hmm how about we go personally to his shop?"

"Sure, let's go"

Yuki walked out to the car. "Who's care are we taking?" he asked his lover.

"Mine, I am parked behind you" he said.

"Ah okay" Yuki said with a chuckle as he goes near the car

Markus opened the door for him. "you met my dad but you haven't my mom"

Yuki looked at Markus. "Is your mother alright?" He asked

"Yes, why?" he asked confused

Yuki looked down. "My parents and me didn't uite understand each other" he says softly.

"It's okay babe, that's like my mom and I"

Yuki nodded. "There is a few things I didn't speak to freely about at school, for eample my home life or anything personal" he said looking out the car window. "I kept them all locked away and showed people the smiling me that was fake"

I saw a few of those smiles" he said driving to the shop. "I wanted to hold you and take that pain away, but I couldn't do that, I couldn't let you get hurt because of me, I kept the fact that I loved you to myself"

Yuki looks at Markus as they parked. "I'm glad I met you" He says softly.

"I'm glad I met you too"

"Hey boss we have company"

"Oh, Yuki's here, how wonderful, what news has my little brother brought to us?"


	11. telling Ayame and transforming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki goes to tell Ayame that he is getting married and he transforms

They got out of the car and went into the shop.

Yuki looked up at his brother that was still taller than him. "Mm, well...I mean we are going to get married" he says as he trugs at Markus's shirt trying to hide his blush.

Mine hugged him and ran off to get some champange.

"That's great Yuki! Do we have a theme yet? I could always make you a nice dress"

Yuki's heart was racing "N-no we having got a theme yet" He says looking at his lover

“Calm down babe, what would you like to have?” He asked

Yuki thought on "A traditional wedding would be nice" He says looking up at his lover again

“Okay so Yuki in a dress and Markus in a tuxedo” Ayame said winking at Yuki

Mine came back. “Here we are”

“No, thank you I don’t drink”

Yukis eyes widened "I'm not going to wear a dress " He says to his brother feeling a little frustrated as Yuki turned to Mine "Is there any tea?" He asked softly to her trying to stay calm maybe it was a bad idea to tell Ayame so soon

“Relax Yuki, I was joking, but seriously...let’s talk colors”

“Sure...but I thought champagne because it is a celebration”

Yuki looked at Mine "Ah yes sorry Mine" Yuki says as he takes a glass from her "And yes mm love what colours should we have?" Yuki said once again looking up at his lover

Markus took the glass but didn't drink it. "What color do you like?" He asked Yuki

Yuki smiled as he thought "I like the colour light blue or purple"

“Okay so light purple then?” Ayame asked

“Yes, that is fine”

Yuki looked at his brother "Yes that would be good"

"Alright come with me we'll get measurements then" he said

Yuki followed his brother to be measured he felt very nervous and for some reason he knew his brother would be overwhelmed with happiness

"Why are you nervous brother?" he asked

Yuki looked up "Ah it's just everything is happening so fast around me" He says softly "But don't worry I'm happy I really am"

"So take a year to plan the wedding, really make it special"

Yuki nodded " Yes I just can't believe I'm finally settling down" He says smiling

"Me either, but I'm happy for you little brother, who is going to be your best man?" he asked as he started taking Yuki's measurements

Markus had followed them as well. "Yuki, why not do a mix of blue and purple?"

Markus sees Yuki shirtless as Yuki blushed a little "That would be amaz-" Suddenly he transformed into a rat

Markus looked over and smiled. "How cute" he said picking him up. "Don't be stressed babe, we'll take this slow in plannig it, we can do it for a year from now"

Yuki blushed in his rat form "I'm so sorry about this I hardly ever transform now but it seems I was over thinking again"

"It's okay, don't worry about it, it's okay" he said kissing him softly

Yuki suddenly transformed back as he quickly went to grab his underwear "Ah I'm so sorry" He says blushing more

“Calm down Yuki it’s okay” Markus said. “It’s fine really, you were adorable as a rat”

Yuki smiled softly as he gets his clothes back on "Thank you mm that must if been the first time you saw me like that"

"Yes, it was, and it was cute"

Yuki smiled softly as he looked at his brother "Did you manage to get the measurements"

"Yes, I did, most of yours until you transformed"

Yuki smiled "I'm glad you managed I feel much better now" He says looking up at his lover

"Brother, I need to get your pant measurements then you can both go relax"

Yuki nodded " Ah yes " He says as walks closer to Ayame

Ayame smiled to himself, he couldn't believe Yuki was getting married, he was proud of his little brother, he had grown so much as a person since school.


	12. going to his place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing up at Ayame's shop Markus takes Yuki home to meet his mom. Will his mom like Yuki?

He took his measurements. "Excellent, I cannot wait to see you in the suit"

Yuki smiled "I hope everything goes to plan" He says softly "I'm honestly happy"

"I'm happy as well, we will plan for a summer wedding, so light clothes, early summer I think"

Yuki smiles "Yes that seems perfect mm brother I have something ask of you" He says softly "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but would you be my best man?"

"Of course I will Yuki, I would be honored"

Yuki smiled " Thank you for everything brother" He says softly as he looks up at markus " Did you get messured up love"

“Not yet, I can come back later or tomorrow if you are wanting to go...Ayame, when Yuki’s lease is up I would like home to live with me”

“Are you planning to have children?”

“One day yes, my house is bigger and I grew up there”

Yuki looked at markus "Mm well we are getting married it's only right" He says softly

He nodded. “Yeah it is”

Ayame smiled. “Sure, I will let Haru move in there then”

Yuki smiled " I will make sure to leave the place clean " He says smiling

He nodded as he finished up Markus’s measurements and squeezed him

“H-hey!!” Markus stuttered. “You cannot do that”

Yuki's eyes widened " Ah b-brother don't do that " He says getting nervous again

Mine pulled Yuki away. “Come on”

Markus glared at Ayame. “I am not with you, don’t do that again”

“You stretched Yuki out”

“Shut up!!”

Yuki looked at Ayame "Brother what the" He gets cut off as he is pulled away by mine

Mine sat him down. “Markus will be fine and so will Ayame..let them fight it out”

Yuki looks at mine " That's what I'm worried about my brother can get carried away "

“It’s fine, stay here and relax, we don’t need you transforming again”

The two bickered back and forth before Ayame grew bored and walked away. “Yuki, take Markus home”

Yuki nodded "Ok brother but is everything alright for the wedding"

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm still going to work on everything for you two, don't worry"

Yuki smiled. "I'm glad thank you brother" He says as he walks up to Markus. "We better get going love"

He nodde his temper was still hot from Ayame

"Oh little brother you may need to calm Markus down...he is about to explode with anger"

"I wonder why" Markus it back

Yuki took Markus's hand in his own. "Markus calm down, my brother is just being friendly"

"That was more than being friendly"

Yuki walked outside the shop with Markus. "What happened?"

"He tried to feel me up against...he is NOT my partner...you are, he said I stretched you out, I told him it was none of his business...."

Yuki shook his head. "He couldn't help himself my brother and how would he know that about me?" Yuki then looks up at Markus. "I promise everything will be alright"

"I don't know, let's go before I break him"

"Yuki nodded. "I understand love" Yuki walks back to Markus's car with him

Markus lets Yuki in first and gets in dreading going to his place

Yuki looks at Markus. "We are heading to your place this time?"

"Yes, so you can meet my mom, you met my dad Kenji"

Yuki nodded. "Ah, yes I did I hope things go well" he says to Markus

He nodded. "Me too"

Soon they both arriver at Markus's place. "Mm, I'm a little nervous love" Yuki says softly

"I am too" he said honestly.

Kenji looks out the window. "Aia, you better be nice"

"I will be...why couldn't he like girls? He's to cute to date boys..."

Markus got out and let Yuki out. "Ready? Be ready to leave quickly" he told him

He could hear them fighting before they got into the house. 'Wonderful...just wonderful'


End file.
